1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical vapor deposition method of high quality diamond having high thermal conductivity. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for producing a diamond which is substantially free from non-diamond carbon such as amorphous carbon or graphite by chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
2. Description of the Related Art
Diamond has high hardness, good abrasion resistance, a small compressibility, a small coefficient of thermal expansion and a very large coefficient of thermal conductivity though it is an insulator. In addition, diamond has a large refractive index and optical transparency to UV, visible and IR light as well as chemical resistance. In diamond, sonic wave is transmitted at a high velocity of propagation. Further, addition of a specific impurity can impart semiconductive characteristics to the diamond. Therefore, application of diamond is sought in various technical fields, and now diamond is one of indispensable materials in recent technology.
For example, by making use of the large thermal conductivity, a diamond layer or film is used as a heat sink with high performance for a high output IC or a laser diode.
To synthesize diamond, a super high pressure method and a chemical vapor deposition method are known. The super high pressure method comprises synthesizing diamond from a carbon source in a metal solvent such as iron under super high pressure at high temperature. Since a size of each produced diamond particle is rather small, this method cannot produce a sufficiently large diamond particle for the heat sink which requires a size of several mm to several cm square. Further, since impurity elements from the metal solvent contaminate diamond inevitably, the coefficient of thermal conductivity has a limit. Diamond produced by this method has a coefficient of thermal conductivity of about 22 W/cm.K which is substantially the same as that of IIa type natural diamond, and no diamond having a larger coefficient of thermal conductivity has been produced by this method.
In the CVD method, a raw material gas containing a carbon source and hydrogen is decomposed and activated and diamond is deposited in the form of a film or plate on a substrate. Since the deposition area can be made larger than several cm square, a production cost is low. Various CVD methods have been developed according to difference of means for decomposition and activation of the raw material gas. Among them, a hot filament CVD which uses a heating filament to be heated at high temperature and a plasma CVD which uses microwave plasma or DC thermal plasma are typical.
The diamond film synthesized by any CVD method has a coefficient of thermal conductivity of 16 W/cm.K or less, which is smaller than that of natural diamond or diamond synthesized by the super high pressure catalytic method.
In the CVD method, in general, the raw material gas contains methane as the carbon source and hydrogen, though other carbon compounds such as acetylene, benzene, ethanol and acetone may be used as the carbon source. It is known that the addition of a small amount of a gas containing oxygen (e.g. oxygen, carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, etc.) to the raw material gas will increase properties of deposited diamond.
Diamond which is synthesized by the CVD method contains a non-diamond carbon such as amorphous carbon or graphite. Hitherto, no clear relationship among the amounts of hydrogen, carbon and oxygen atoms has been established for the production of diamond which is substantially free from the non-diamond carbon. Further, it is very difficult to avoid contamination of nitrogen which is contained in air in a large amount, even though a reaction system is made as close as possible to an ideal system for the synthesis of diamond.